House of waiting
by Waffels12
Summary: i love fabiana.CHP 15 is up. it would be great if you guys give me so ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Nina's POV after school

While Amber and I were walking back to the house Amber asked me to help her study for science. We went upstairs and finally after we finished with the science.

Amber said anciously"ok, what's going on between you and Fabian"

I blushed a little then said "what do you mean?"

Amber said"I see the way you and Fabian look at each other deep in the eyes, you both obviously _love_ each other"

I said trying to convince her that there's nothing going on"what are you talking about me and Fabian don't _love_ each other, were _only_ friends"

She yelled"oh don't give me that friend crap, you guys_ love _each other"

I yelled"amber your _crazy_"

She yelled "NO I am not, Fabian loves you and you loves Fabian"

I whispering"…. wait, did you just say Fabian '_loves_' me?, no, Amber that's not possible"

She said excitedly"yes I did and it is possible, so you need to tell him that you love him"

Little did they no someone was listening.

Fabian's POV

I saw Nina and Amber go upstairs to study for science Amber needed some help on. They usually stay down here, Nina works with me and Amber reads her magazines, and she never really does study until the last minute. Then we all started hearing them yelling at each other then it got quieter.

I said to Mick "I'm going to see what's happening"

Mick said "okay"his sounded a little worried.

I went up stairs quietly so they wouldn't hear me. As I approached the door I put my ear on the it and listen to what they were saying. (I usually don't ease-drop on people)

Amber yelled "NO I am not, Fabian loves you and you loves Fabian.

Nina whispered"…. wait, did you just say Fabian '_loves'_ me,no, Amber that's not possible"

No it is possible I do love you...wait did I just say I love Nina?

Amber said excitedly"yes I did and it is possible, so you need to tell you love him"

I was surprised that Nina loves me, listened to the answer she said.

Nina said quietly"fine,I guess... I'll do it after dinner."

Then Amber squealed and I guess she was clapping too. After I heard that I went back down stairs probably smiling like an idiot. I sat on the couch then everyone one stared at me.

Mick asked"what happend up there mate?"

Then I stuttered"N-Nina she s said th-a..." suddenly I felt dizzy and then everything turned black. The last thing I heard was Mick yell"TRUDY!"everything else was drowned out.


	2. Chapter 2

Fabian's POV

_(Fabian's DREAM)_

_I woke up in my room, I thought someone would be here at least Nina. I got up off the bed and walked towards the door opening it. Then I went to the dinning room where everybody was. As I entered the room everyone looked up._

_Mara, Amber, and Mick said "Fabian you're up"_

_I said "yep"_

_Jerome and Alfie said "Fabian fainted, even more a girl than we thought"_

_Patricia hit Jerome's and Amber smacked Alfie right across the back of his head. They both said "oww". Then I walked over and sat down in my seat._

_Nina said "Hey Fabian your up, I need to talk to you after dinner okay?"_

_I said "sure" inside my mind I knew that Nina would confess her feeling for me after dinner. Amber was almost jumping out of her seat and squealing at the same time._

_Alfie said "Amber why are you squealing"_

_She said "because Nina is go-" she got cut off by Nina_

_She said "Amber can I talk to you for a minute in the hallway" They walked into the hallway and stopped._

_Nina says "Amber you can't just tell everyone at the table that I love Fabian"_

_Amber says "but you didn't say that I couldn't tell anyone"_

_Nina said "Well, I thought you were smart enough not to talk at least not to talk when he wasn't here at the table"_

_Amber said "Nina I'm sorry I do have my blond moments"_

_Nina said "It's okay just make sure it doesn't happened again at least when he's not here". With that they both went back to the table and sat eating quietly. Everyone stared at them as they walked in and sat down._

_Patricia said "What happened over there" to Amber._

_Amber turned to Nina blushed and she nodded so Amber told Patricia in her ear. Patricia immediately smiled at Nina and then all of them played telephone whispering and non of the messages got to me which I knew would happened but I would have to play along with it._

_I said "Guys, what are you whispering about?"_

_They all whipped their heads around to me Nina to but she blushed and put her head down. The guys had big smiles Jerome had a smirk and all the other girls were giggling. Soon everyone was clearing their plates with half eaten dinners on it and putting plates in the sink .Then everyone rushed out of there to their own rooms, I think or there still around listening, whatever we never get privacy in this house._

_Nina took a step to me and said "Okay Fabian I need to tell you something I've wanted since I first saw you". Okay Fabian stay cool don't too excited she's going to freak out okay, relax._

_I said "Okay, um I-"then I woke up._


	3. Chapter 3

(Nina's POV)

Once me and Amber heard Mick yell "TRUDY!" we both new something was not right and speed walk down stairs.

I said "what hap-"then I saw Fabians' body unconscious on the couch and I ran to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Once I ran to him, Trudy is right in front of me. Weird.

Trudy said for Mick to carry him to their room and me to get an ice pack. She got a paper towel to wrap the ice pack in and gave it to me to put on his head.

I said "Is Fabian going to be okay"

Trudy says "yes" and asked "Mick what happened to him."

Mick said "he was telling us something that he heard and then he fainted"

She says to me" he will be fine just might be out for a few hours."

And with that she left me holding the icepack to Fabians' head. A million thoughts were running through my head. The strongest one was how can I tell him that I love him if he just fainted he'll probably faint again I can't take that chance again. I need to find Amber, wait, I can't leave Fabian here oh wait there Mick I didn't even notice he was there.

I ask ed" hey, Mick can you take care of Fabian for a moment"

He said " sure, but y"

I said "oh I need to talk to Amber about something" and then I walked out the door without anymore questions from him. I walked through the hallway to where everyone was, but Amber,Jerome, and Alfie.

I asked "have any of you seen Amber"

Mara said "she went upstairs when you went into Mick and Fabians' room"

I said "thanks" and ran upstairs to me and Ambers' room. When I entered the room….

**A/N: This will be my last update until Monday cause I am having a sleepover at my best friends house. The only bad part is that 1 of my enemies will be there. Guess who (look on profile). There will be no prizes you can guess if you want.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N sorry I haven't update I got sick from the candy I ate to much at once plus I got more than all of my other friends and enemies. It was from the pinyta. Also it was hard thinking of apart for this. My suggestion never eat candy off the floor if it's not wraped.**

When I entered mine and Ambers' room quietly, then I saw Amber and Jerome were making out or as they say **(snogging)**. I gasped and they broke apart.

Amber stuttered quickly "t-this isn't what it looks like"

I said "Amber why are you 'snogging' Jerome if you're with Alfie?" Amber was about say something then Jerome cut her off.

He said "You can't tell Alfie he will kill me"

I said "okay, but you need to go because I need to talk to her about something"

"oh, Fabiana love" he said as he closed the door then I glared at Amber.

I said "Amber you told him"

She said "you told me that I can't tell people when Fabian was in the room and he wasn't"

I sighed and said "did you tell everyone else?" Amber smile dropped to a frown and she looked at the ground then nodded. I groaned, then I remembered the reason I came up here.

I said "Amber even if Fabian wakes up I can't tell him that I love him he would probably faint again"

Amber went over to me and sat on the bed then put both of her hand on my shoulders and started shaking me while she said "No, no, no, Nina you can't I was to close to having you to a couple and now that I think about it he might faint but this time it's because he loves you to but just surprised" by now she stopped shaking me.

I said "Amber I'm still not going to do it at least not right now anyways okay" I sighed again thinking now I can't tell Fabian I love him. Then I walked out the door, down the stairs, and down the hallway to Fabian's room. When I walked into the room Mick was still there but I think he took care of himself instead of Fabian because he had the ice pack on his head instead of Fabian's.

I said "um Mick isn't the icepack supposed to be on Fabians' head" Mick was about to answer but Trudy said "Supper!" and with that word Mick said " I am going to eat, are you coming" he said while leaving I said "no I'll stay here where I can keep and eye on Fabian" with no words he rushed out and closed the door quietly. After that I grabbed the icepack and went over to Fabian's bed and put it on his head. I sat by him day dreaming if I had told him I loved him.

_(Nina's Day Dream POV)_

_I am standing standing right in front him looking in his deep chocolate brown eyes. It felt like hours staring into them then I said Okay Fabian I need to tell you something I've wanted since I first saw you" Okay Nina you can do this stay calm. Then I started to started to say "Fabian I l-" ._

(Nina's real life P.O.V)

Something woke me up out of my so real day dream. It was Fabian, I jumped and leaned over him to see if his eyes were open. He started to stir then his eyes shot open.

**A/N: Hey instead of once a day updating I'm going to make it everyone other day just to think. Also can you guy give me ideas on this to make the story more exciting and better.**

**PLEASE REVIEW I need it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry this is short.**

(Nina's POV)

He looked at me with those chocolate brown eyes, and since we were so close together I was fighting the erge to kiss him.

(Fabian's POV)

When I opened my eyes I saw Nina hovered over me very closely, this was a surprise to me, I thought that it would be like my dream I guess not. Well I was excited to see at least Nina here with me.

I asked "did I miss dinner?"

She smiled and said "well dinner is still going on I was waiting till you woke up" then I started to get up but Nina pushed me back down softly.

She said "you stay here I'll get everyone else"

At that moment Nina got up and went to the dinning room to get everybody, soon I heard scooting chairs and loud foot steps. The door opened a slowly as everyone filled the room. Trudy came first to hug me then all of the girls and Mick hugged me but only for a second cause he's a (**man)**. I laughed at that in my mind. They all left except the room for Nina. Then we heard a loud thump.

A/N: Cliff hanger guess where it's coming from.


	7. Chapter 7

(Fabians POV)

We heard a loud thud. It was coming form Alfie and Jeromes' room. By now I sat up in my bed. Ninas' back was turned to me, she looked worried, did she know what was going on, so I decided to ask her.

I said "Nina do you know what's happening over there" she nodded.

I said "well can you tell me" then there was a big bang and a pained sound coming from one of the boys.

Nina whispered quickly "I saw Amber and Jerome (snogging) so I guess Alfie found out about the now" I nodded my head slowly.

I said "I thought Amber was dating Alfie"

She said" that's what I thought but I guess not anymore since Alfie found out" yep I guess so.

I said "do you think we should go check on them probably to see if Jerome is okay" she nodded. I got up and we walked out of my room to Alfie and Jeromes' room. When we got there we saw Mara at the door seeing what happened but then left was holding Alfie on the other side of the room and Jerome in the corner of his bed far away from Alfie. His face was in his hands.

(Nina's POV)

Wow, Alfie was being held by Mick on the other side of the room. Poor Alfie. The love of his life was cheating on him, and with his roommate. Jerome was on the other side of the room in the corner of his bed. His face was covered by his hands and knees. There was glass on the floor broken into a million pieces some of it was covered in blood but not that much. Alfie must have really hurt Jerome especially with glass. Alfie was struggling to get out of Micks' grip which is really impossible if you have nothing to hit him on the head with.

Alfie shouted "Mick let go of me"

Mick said "not until you calm down and promise not to beat up Jerome again" Fabian and I chuckled at the last part usually Alfie is scared of Jerome or obeying his command.

Alfie said "fine" he paused to calm down then said "I promise I won't up beat up… Jerome again" Mick released him. Then Alfie went out of the room, probably going to talk to Amber. I went over to Jerome to see if he was okay.

I said "Jerome are you okay?" he nodded without lifting his head.

"Jerome lift up your head" he shook his

"Why?" he didn't answer. I looked up Fabian was still there but where was Mick? Then I mouthed to Fabian "Where's Mick". He mouthed " he left".

"Why won't you lift your head up" I said to Jerome quietly

He said "is everyone gone" in a muffled voice because his knees and arms were in the way. I looked up again and gave Fabian a look to go. He caught it, went out of the room and closed the door behind him.

I said " yes everyone is gone now" he lifted up his head slowly. Oh my god


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: soz if I haven't been updating in a while but I got sick and I had homework to finish and extra curriculum things after school. But I am going to update again as soon as possible.**

(Nina's POV)

Jerome lifted his head up. Oh My God this is bad. There was a small piece of glass stuck in his forehead but big enough for you just to pullout. From this cut, that was where most of the blood trickling down his face came from. He had a cut the size of half of a pinky on the side of his nose and two cuts on his lips that had glass but not that big as the one in the forehead.

"OH MY GOD we need to get Trudy!" I said practically freaking out and jumping off the bed to get Trudy. I was near the door with my hand out to reach for the door knob when Jerome grabbed my arm, so I stopped and turned around look at him.

He said "No, it's not that big of a deal"

"this is a really big deal, you have glass stuck in your forehead." I shouted. Then Fabian came busting through the door and since I was right near the door I got sent across the room and knocked out. Oh this can not be happening.

(Fabian's POV)

I was sitting in the common room reading "solar system is your friend" (he got a new one). Mick was eating an apple or 2 apples(he finished the first apple and is on the second apple. Then I heard Nina shout "this is a really big deal, you have glass stuck in your forehead". Oh my god this must be Jerome she's talking about. Mick must of heard it because he looked at me with a confused and worried look in his eyes. We both ran to Jerome and Alfie's room but I got there first. As I busted through the door I heard a big thump. Then Nina got sent across the room. I didn't even take a little glance at Jerome, I just ran over to Nina.

I yelled "NINA!" about 3 times by this time I was shaking her. Crap this is not working. Mick came over to me and said "Dude she's knocked out" I got up and by that time Amber, Mara, and Trudy now coming in. Trudy had a very shocked looked on her face almost as if she wanted to choice to either scream or faint at the site of this. Amber rushed to Nina's side while Mara ran to Jerome's side saying what happened. Only now I got a look of what Jerome looked like. His forehead had a medium size piece of glass, that's probably what Nina was talking about. There were smaller cuts one about the half size of his nose on his nose and two smaller ones on his lip filled with little pieces of glass. Then Amber started to cry Mick was patting her on the back awkwardly. And guess what Trudy just choose fainting. Oh this can not be happening.

**A/N: I will update ASAP okay review please. OH and give me ideas to make story interesting. Also look up EVANESCENCE My Immortal even if it has nothing to do with with HOA.**


	9. Chapter 9

(Amber's POV)

I was up stairs in my room painting my finger nails neon pink it's brighter than normal pink because it pops out. I stopped polishing my nails when I heard a loud thud or a bang either one and it was coming from downstairs. I wonder what that could be then it was silent so I went back to polishing my nails. But again interrupted this time by glass now what the heck is going on down there. I capped the nail polish and put it on my make up desk so I know where it is when I come back. I was putting on my shoes when Alfie came through the door and slamming it closed behind him. Boy he was mad reddish face, nostrils flaring, his fist clenched tight as if he was going to punch something, his eyes filled with anger not looking at me. He had a bruise the size of a hand on his arm in between his elbow and wrist. Then a thought popped into my head he found out about me and Jerome, this is very, very, very bad. Then those sounds must have been from their room oh no they fought and I guess Jerome lost since Alfie doesn't look beat up.

I swallowed hard, stood up and with a crackly voice said "hey Alfie". He jut stood there very still then turned to me.

He said "Amber why would you cheat on me especially with Jerome, he _was _my best friend, how long has this been going on?" he was a little less angry with me, at the end his voice was crackling to with a single tear flowing down his cheek.

I whispered slowly "Jerome is more romantic and manlier than you... and I don't think I can answer the last question"

Alfie said "why not and what do you mean manlier I just beat him up" now he was angry the same as when he walked into the room. He turned away from me.

I hesitated then said "2 weeks after-"I got cut off with Alfie going ballistic

He said "2weeks? 2 weeks after we got together, 2 weeks before now, 2 weeks after the carnival, 2 weeks after what, what is it after." Now he was shaking me and I started to cry.

Through the sobbing I said "2 weeks after we got together" is eyes got wide dropped his hands from my shoulders and went out the door while saying "Amber were Over". I stood there crying, then I heard Fabian shout "NINA!" like three times. I ran down stairs to see what happened, I saw Mara at the door, Mick next to Fabian, Fabian was standing right next to Nina looking down at her with concern, Finally when I got to Nina her eyes were closed. I ran over to her feeling her head so doesn't have a fever. Trudy was now at the door, she looked terrified and sick. I looked back at Nina then Jerome, he had bits of glass and blood stained everywhere on his face. I started to cry when Mara went to him and asked if he was okay, I tried not to show that I was jealous so I looked back to Nina when I cried. And again another thump, this time it was Trudy fainting. Wow lots of people fainting, first Fabian, then Nina, and now Trudy. Oh this can not be happening.


	10. Chapter 10

(Mick's POV)

Okay there are way too many people fainting here or knocked out in Nina's case. Now I am patting Ambers' back while she cries, this is kind of awkward since I'm dating Mara. First, I brought Nina to her room and then Trudy to the couch. I will never tell this but Trudy is very heavy, she needs to workout. Then after that I go back to my room relax but then Mara came so we talk and kissed occasionally. The kissing was the best part of course.

(Alfie's POV)

I ran outside after talking with Amber. Me and her are over now, I would never think that she would cheat on me especially with my roommate _Jerome_. I thought he had a thing for Mara I guess not anymore since he was snogging my _ex _girlfriend after 2 _weeks_, 2_ weeks_ after we got together, _what_ the heck _happened_. Uh oh now I'm lost in the woods now that's just great.

(Fabian's POV)

After Mick put Nina in her bed with help from me I stayed in her room of course. Amber was in here for about half of this time. We talked for a little until she started crying and went down stairs, probably going to see Jerome. Now I was holding Nina in my arms waiting for her to get up. She looked so peaceful. Her wavy dirty blond hair smells like raspberries lemon. It's only been a hour since Amber left, and I feel Nina moving. Her eyes shot open and met mine but for only 3 seconds then looked around.

(Nina's POV)

I was stuck in a pitch black place and could not see anything. Then I felt 1 pair of arms go around me, I think of Fabian. He's the one that knocked me out but it wasn't on purpose. Ow, ow the back of my head hurts my arms can't reach that spot what wrong with them. Then I felt arms shift and my eyes shot open. I met Fabian's eyes for 3 seconds then looked around and saw his arms. I blushed and smiled at that, I met his deep dark chocolate eyes again.

And now I asked "Fabian how long was I out"

He smiled and said "about an hour an a half"

I reach the back of my head and said "ow why does the back of my head hurt"

Fabian's smile dropped to a frown, hesitated "ummm I ah kind of knock you out with the door"

Now I stared right into his eyes and he did the same to me as we leaned in we got interrupted by…


	11. Chapter 11

(Nina's POV)

Me and Fabian were about to kiss when we got interrupted by a squealing Amber and cameras flashing. So me and Fabian jump a part blushing tomato red. When we jumped a part, I fell out of the bed and hit my head again it really hurts. I think I hit the same spot.

I screamed "aaahhhhhhhhh" the cameras stop flashing and everything turns black again. There was a message and it was from Sarah.

_Get him _

_Before she takes him._

_It is not who you would expect_

_But it is close too._

I wonder what that means. Should I tell Fabian or would that freak him out since were not dating. Oh now I know what that means well the first line. _Get him._ I am supposed to get Fabian to be my boyfriend, so I can't tell him about this. Now I have to tell him my true feelings. But how am I suppose to do that, Nina you were just about to kiss him how can that be hard just to tell him your feelings. It's hard because I don't know if he likes me, omg Nina you both leaned in so he does like you so just go for it. Fine I will when I wake up I hope it doesn't take to long.

(Fabian's POV)

I was about to kiss Nina but Amber squealed and cameras just had to flash. So me and Nina jumped, I jumped to the bottom of the bed but Nina jumped off the bed and hit her head in the same spot the door hit her in the head. This is not good.

She screamed "aaahhhhhhhhh" the cameras stopped flashing and everyone went around her. There was Amber, Mick, Mara, Jerome, Patricia, and Trudy were all here. Trudy recovered fast but where is Alfie. Oh no Alfie is missing.

I said "Guys where is Alfie?" they all looked around and Amber stared at me with a worried face.

I said "Amber do you know where he is?"

She hesitated " well after he broke up with me, he went outside I guess for some fresh air but, he should have been back already" She looked at Jerome worriedly and he looked like he wanted to comfort her. Mara looked at Amber with jealously then stomped out of the house because the front door slammed.

"guess she's the one to look for Alfie then" I said to break the tension but i don't think it worked.

Patricia said "I think we need to get Nina and Jerome to the hospital, and what happened to Jerome anyway."

Trudy said "I agree"

Mick said "Alfie did that I don't know why" Mick looked at me with a "why" face. I looked at him with an "I'll tell you later" face.

While Trudy called 2 cab while me and Mick got Nina, Jerome was not allowed to help cause he is also going to be seen by a doctor. After 10 min the 2 cabs got here, me, Amber, and Nina in the first one. Mick, Jerome, Trudy, and Patricia in the second one. After about 20 min stuck in a cab with Amber ranting on about how she wants Alfie to be okay and Nina to wake up we were finally here. When we got there Nina was in my arms, Jerome next to me with Mick, Trudy,Amber, and Patricia. The secretary took one look up probalby at Jerome and a little at Nina, sheloked like she was about to scream her head off, immediately she kept her eyes on the phone as she called on the phone speaking so fast I could not make out a word. Soon 8 doctors were here 4 of them took Nina and put her on a bed, the other 2 tried to put Jerome on a bed but he kept struggling trying to get out of their grip.3 more doctors showed up 2 helped with the holding down and the 3rd one had a needle that has something to put him to sleep.(Not permanently but just to get him to calm down**,** he was **( sedated)**). Mick, Trudy, and Amber looked at Jerome very worried. He really does not like hospitals. Then I turned my attention to Nina but she was already gone, probably in her room already. Well at least I hope she's doing better than Jerome did.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi everyone um I didn't update last time because I was in Washington D.C. and the internet there didn't work so well but I'm updating now. Also my computer didn't work and just to warn you Mara is out of character in this one and the next chp. **

(Mara's POV)

Stupid everyone, except Trudy. Fabian and Nina because they oblivious to each other even though they both are in love each other. Amber because she has Jerome, I know about there secret dating thing she told me. Jerome for making me fall for him even though he was in love with Amber. Mick and Alfie are just plain idiots, they don't even know what happens until it happens to them, sometimes even then they're still oblivious to everything that happened. Patricia is because... ok i really dont know, she just stay up in her room all day and listens to rock band all the time, it really annoys me. Now I'm starting to look for Alfie by myself. I went into the woods because that is how most people get lost at this school anyway.

I stopped at a clearing then shouted "ALFIE" like 5 times before I heard a snap from behind me.

(Fabian's POV)

I was sitting next to Patricia in the waiting room think about Nina, and if she is all right, or goes into a coma or something, when Patricia's phone rang. She looked at her phone then started to jump up and down like Amber would have except without squealing. I and everyone else was looking at her like she was crazy.

I decided to ask "Patricia what is wrong with you" She stopped jumping and turned to me with a smile.

Then said "It was a text from joy she's coming back to Anubis in 2 days" Oh great another problem I hope she still doesn't have feelings for me. Well that's what everyone else says.

(Alfie's POV)

Stupid Jerome I hate him what kind of a friend is he. Your best friend is suppose to be someone you can trust, that does not keep secrets, and most certainly doesn't date your girlfriend at the same time your dating her. Those are the rules that are written somewhere. Don't get me started on girlfriends I could think of a lot of reasons that is why I'm only going to think of one, don't cheat especially with the person's best friend. Amber should already know this since she's the match making queen of the house. She should know all the rules even her own rules but she broke them, there really should be a penalty for that.

I heard someone shout 5 times "ALFIE". So I thought of all the possibilities on how it could be. It defiantly from my house and it sounds like a girl of course. But there is just one problem to who that girl was. Amber is defiantly out of the question, so that leaves Nina, Mara, and Patricia. Well usually Nina and Patricia go with the problem or help it so this must be Mara. Why would she be looking for me, whatever. As I got closer to her I stepped on a twig and it snapped behind her. The noise startled Mara and she jumped back. I laughed, then I thought, I can scare her but that would not bring me as much joy.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Not really the bigest Fan of Mara and Alfie but i needed something else to fill the void untill Joy comes. Then that will start the really action. (Well i just gave you a very tinsy bit of info)**

(Mara's POV)

The sound of the snapping twig made me jump then I heard laugh after about 1 min. I knew that laugh anywhere it was Alfie I turned around and there I saw him.

"Alfie I am not in the mood for your tricks" I said sternly. He stopped laughing, I sat down on a big rock, putting my head in my hands and he sat next to me.

Alfie apologetically said "I'm sorry" all of a sudden he started to tickle me. I laughed while saying "Alfie, stop" jokingly and trying to catch my breath, all at the same time. Alfie finally stopped after I was totally out of breath almost falling off the side of the rock. He caught me and pulled my back up into his arms on top of the rock but he didn't let go. I wondered while looking at his face, he was cuter to me then usually up close, I caught his eyes as they stared deeply into mine. Looking into his eyes was like looking through his entire life behind all the sadness, anger, betrayed, and helplessness, I saw the real Alfie full of life and happiness not when pulling prank but just plain happy. Before I knew he started to lean in and kissed me, I could not believe it, I was kissing him back, not pulling away at the very least. There was a spark I never had with Mick. It was full of everything we both felt at this time understanding, sadness, anger, and happiness. I Mara Jaffrey was having a spark with Alfie Lewis, I can't believe this is happening.

(Alfie's POV)

I kissed Mara and she kissed me backand didn't pull away. I did have sparks with Amber but not as much as I have with Mara. The kiss lasted about 2 minutes, then we pulled apart slowly and smiled. Then I started to think about Mick, oh no he is going to kill me if he finds out I kissed his girlfriend. My smile turned into a frown and Mara noticed.

Then Mara said "what's wrong Alfie?"

I froze and said "Mick is going to kill me if he finds out about this." Then I started to panic. Till Mara put one hand on my shoulder,

She said "Alfie there is no need to worry because we won't have to tell Mick or anybody okay"

I nodded, then I got confuse so I said "are we going to keep this a secret or us a secret"

I think that question got her thinking because she didn't say anything for a while.

Once Mara got that idea she said "we can try secret dating, and I'll break up with Mick because I think he _still_ likes Amber." Poor Jerome I thought, he is going to have to deal with Mick now.

(Amber's POV)

After the episode Patricia had because of Joy. Now I was like defiantly worried about Nina not telling Fabian her true feelings about him, she will regret this if she doesn't tell him fast. Just then the doctors came in to the waiting room.

The doctor in front said "Nina is stable but she has not woken up yet and you guys can see her now" I was like so excited that I didn't see the doctor from the other side step up and when I ran to get through I hit my head in that doctors chest.

I rubbed my head and said "oww" I moved back or crawled somewhere and felt a persons shoe, I looked up I ended near Fabian. I sat down next to his feet right on the floor because I really didn't want to get up, cause now i have a headache.

The doctor that I bumped into said "Jerome is going to get stitches and you will be able to see him tomorrow because he needs to stay over night" oh I hope Jerome will be okay by himself in the hospital while getting stitches this is all horrible. I bet they hurt if you were awake, putting a neeld through your face, i hope they put him to sleep before they start. Then the thought of Nina popped back into my head the first person she needs to see is Fabian. So I get up ignoring my head hurting and I started to pull Fabian out of his seat.

(Fabian's POV)

As soon as the last doctor stopped speaking Amber was pulling me out of my seat.

I said "Amber what do you think your doing?" Has she gone crazy trying to pull me, but not entirely succeeding.

She lets go of my arm and says quickly "Nina _needs_ to see you when she first wakes up!"

I ask "why does she _need _to see me when she wakes up" even though I knew the answer I just want to play along until she actually tells me she loves me, then I can tell her that too. I like this game.

Amber pleaded "Please, please, please, please be there when Nina wakes up because … she has a… surprise, yeah a surprise for you" now I knew Amber would make up something but I took it.

I said "Fine I'll be there when Nina wakes up" as I started to stand up slowly, Amber just grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me along to Nina's room. Mick and Trudy followed me with Patricia trailing behind them on her phone, probably texting Joy. Amber just flung me into the room and not letting anyone in.

When she closed the door I heard Trudy's muffled voice say "Amber why won't you let us in"

Amber said "I'll tell you later but right now I think Fabian can hear us so back up" With that they all went back to the waiting room. I went over to Nina and pulled up a chair to sit in but I just keep standing with her hand in mine. I really do wonder what it would be like being a couple.

(Fabian's day dream)

_Me right beside Nina holding hands, through the hallways and walking down the path to Anubis house from school. Pick her up Bridal style and spin her around in my arms. When we finally reach the door I put her down and we both lean in and ki-._

(Fabian's real life)

Oh, now what could it be, and why does it have to happen before I get to the good part. I look down and see Nina squirming, I put my hand on Nina's shoulders lightly and said "Nina wake up I'm here waiting well actually everyone is but I'm the only one in the room" she smiled and opened her eyes slowly.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: im so sorry that I haven't been updating family problem, then I couldn't get and idea, writers block. But at least I updated now, so read.**

(Patricia's POV)

Yes Joy is coming back in 2 days, I hope she can share a room with me and Mara. I'm so excited maybe a bit too excited but I don't care. Amber was pushing us back to the waiting room.

Trudy said "Amber why won't you let us in"

Amber said "I'll tell you later but right now I think Fabian can hear us so back up" Now she was push Mick back making everyone else behind him move back all the way to the waiting room. Then she satarted talking about what she was doing everyone started to nod like they got it or something. I didn't really care I was to busy texting Joy.

**Patricia in bold/**_Joy in italics_

**Do u still have that rom com video that we were going to watch?**

_Yeah I still do .How is Fabian._

**He's good**_**.**_

_I can't wait till I come back, then me and Fabian can become a couple! _

**Yeah um Joy there's a bit of a problem with that, he likes Nina the new girl.**

After that message she didn't answer for 10mins, I thought she turned off her phone by now but when she did she said:

_Okay__ bye Patricia._

**Bye**_**.**_

(Amber's POV)

I made Fabian stay with Nina over nigh at the hospital and we all went home. After I told everyone about my plan i think they got it. Me, Trudy, Patricia, and Mick got in the cab. Trudy went in the front, so it wasn't as squished in the back but it still was, with Mick's big muscles. I think he messed up my ends on the left side of my hair. Its when we turned a sharp corner, because he liked bumped into me really hard. We got back to the house at 8:45 pm at you really would not believed what we saw when we go in the house.

**A/N: REWVIEW. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE **


	15. Chapter 15

**I 'm SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATE IN LIKE 2 MONTHS BUT I HAD TO DO LOTS OF THINGS AFTER SHCOOL BUT SINCE ITS CLOSE TO SUMMER I'LL BE UPDATING SOONER.**

(Amber's POV)

When we went in the house you would not believe what we saw. Mara and Alfie snogging on the couch in the common room. Mick was red with anger right behind me, I could feel the heat off his body, he could be a furnish if he stayed like that. I had no right to be anger with Alfie because we broke up but somehow I did but I didn't let it show. But really who knew that Alfie and Mara would get together I mean seriously. She's a smart person and he's a person who pulls pranks on everybody with Jerome, I mean who would guess this, this is ridiculous.

Mick yelled "What do you think your doing!" he went straight to the couch they were sitting at. He pulled Mara by her arm off the couch.

Mick said "Why were you snogging Alfie?" his voice was softer but still angry.

Mara said "Um, well, Alfie is my new boyfriend, I was well, going to dump you when you guys came back" She said the last part quietly, but I could still here it. Mick stood there his grip on Mara's arm loosened and she backed away, taking her arm with her. I was shocked a little bit, it was kind of obvious when they were snogging. Mick than ran into his room and slammed the door so hard I thought it was going to break. All us stared in shock except for me of course. I just walked up the stairs to my room with one last look at Alfie at the top he was looking at me but with sacredness in his eyes, probably from Mick. I just went on going to my room, he's not my problem now.


End file.
